This invention relates to a lottery ticket transaction system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for selling lottery tickets using point-of-sale (“POS”) terminals that generate sales receipts containing both merchandise sales information and lottery ticket information.
Many states in the United States, as well as some foreign countries, have government-conducted lottery systems. Government-conducted lotteries offer the public a desirable product (usually the chance to win a large cash prize), and have the benefit of increasing governmental revenues without burdening the public with additional or increased taxes. In many instances, the revenue generated from a governmental lottery is dedicated to a particular purpose or goal, such as improving the education system or reducing property taxes
In a typical government-conducted lottery system, a central lottery computer is used to communicate with dedicated lottery terminals. A player selects numbers on a lottery playslip, and the lottery terminal operator inserts the lottery playslip into a reader at the lottery terminal, which optically reads the lottery playslip using a known mark-sense process. The dedicated lottery terminal then communicates the player's selected numbers to a central lottery computer which in turn stores them. After the lottery numbers have been stored, the dedicated lottery terminal, under the control of the central lottery computer, prints and issues the lottery ticket.
One popular lottery game, known as “lotto,” typically requires the player to choose six numbers from one to forty-two. The selected group of numbers are then compared to the winning lottery numbers, which have been randomly selected from the larger pool of numbers, from one to forty-two, at some specified time and date after purchase of the lotto ticket, usually once or twice each week. To win a prize, the lotto ticket numbers must be equal to all or some of the winning lottery numbers.
While players may select their own lottery numbers, most lotto games provide the option of having the central lottery computer system select random “quick-pick” lottery numbers instead. This saves the purchaser the time and inconvenience of picking his or her own numbers. These automatic lottery number generation systems are usually known as “quick-pick” systems.
A variety of games may be played in a typical lottery. In conventional lottery games, a player purchases a lottery ticket. Inscribed on that lottery ticket are one or more lottery numbers and a serial number. The serial number functions as a simple method of fraud prevention, because it uniquely identifies each lottery ticket sold. The lottery number also allows both the player and the lottery system to identify a winner; specifically, the lottery numbers are compared by the player to a “winning number list”, to determine if the player has won a prize.
There are also instant lottery games in which the outcome is determined prior to the sale of the lottery ticket. By uncovering concealed indicia inscribed on the lottery ticket, the player can determine if the lottery ticket is a winner—immediately after purchase.
Some foreign countries (e.g. Germany) allow a lottery player to purchase fractional lottery tickets. However, these lottery systems only allow the player to purchase fixed fractions of certain high-priced lottery tickets (e.g., a half, or quarter share of a lottery ticket). In these instances, if the lottery ticket is a winner, the purchaser will only receive one-half or one-quarter of the full prize amount.
The majority of lottery tickets are sold by grocery, liquor and convenience stores. These retail stores typically place the dedicated lottery terminal away from one or more POS terminals used for merchandise transactions. This physical separation is to ensure that the merchandise transaction line is not slowed-down or blocked by customers wishing to make lottery ticket purchases. In addition, since the lottery terminals have a separate and distinct accounting system, there is no need to co-locate the POS terminals and dedicated lottery terminals.
However, some customers may consider it annoying to make two separate transactions, i.e., merchandise and lottery tickets, on two different terminals within the same store. Separate terminals may also force the customers to wait in two separate lines, or may slow down the overall merchandise check-out procedure while a single store clerk performs two separate transactions on two terminals. Besides annoying the merchandise-only customers, these inconveniences also reduce the impulse purchasing of lottery tickets, which in turn leads to loss of revenue for the government and the store.
There are other disadvantages with using two separate and distinct terminals for merchandise transactions and lottery ticket transactions. The government usually bears the costs of purchasing, leasing, installing and maintaining the dedicated lottery terminals. There are also the considerable costs of resupplying the lottery ticket paper and ink for each dedicated lottery terminal. Moreover, many retail stores with multiple checkout lines and registers, such as supermarkets, do not have the resources to support dedicated lottery terminals at every check-out register. In addition, a dedicated lottery terminal uses counter space that could otherwise be devoted to revenue-producing merchandise displays. It is also costly to train store personnel in the operation of two distinct types of transaction terminals. These factors reduce the availability of lottery tickets to consumers, and thus reduce governmental revenue, by limiting the number of locations that sell lottery tickets.
After many years of steadily increasing profits, many state-run lotteries have seen a downturn in profits Improving the ease of purchasing lottery tickets and increasing their availability has become a primary concern as many states are modernizing their lottery systems. The current lottery system does not allow for the sale of fractional value lottery tickets at retail point of sale terminals. There is a significant loss of revenue from this lost opportunity to buy fractional value lottery tickets. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that solves the above described problems.